friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrarian Pony: Part 2
By The Terrarian Pony Previously, on The Terrarian Pony... Sweetie:" But siiiis, you're always busy. I never get time with you alone, all by ourselves............ as SISTERS!!!" ... Rarity:" Sweetie? Are you alright darling?" Sweetie:" Go away! Don't you have some STUPID dress to make or something, that you can't realize how I feel! I just wanted to spend time with my big sister, and I have nothing else to do now that I have this big meaningless STAMP on my flank that nopony even cares about!" Rarity:" Oh Sweetie, I never realized how much spending time really meant to you. I think it's time I stop being so stubborn, and think more about you than making dresses. And I promise I will do all I can to make more time for you my little Sweetie." ... Terra:" If you like Button so much, go talk to him. I'm sure he really likes you too." Sweetie:" But what if he doesn't?" Terra:" Well then you should try your best to get him to like the way you do. Love is important, and you only live once, so make it woth your while." ... Sweetie Belle:" BUTTON! HEEEELP!!!!" Next: The Terrarian Pony: Part 3 (Continuing) Suddenly, Button ran in front of Sweetie Belle, holding a green blazing sword in his mouth. He tackled the monsters, and cut through them like paper. He grabbed the sword in his hooves, pointed it the monsters, and these green sword-shaped flames shot out of the sword itself, killing every last monster in sight. After that he trotted towards Sweetie Belle, who was now crying loudly. Button:" It's ok, I'm here now." Sweetie:" Thank you! Thank you!" Sweetie still kept crying. She had never been so scared in her life. Now she wished she had never even wrote that letter in the first place. Button held her tight. Button did all he can to comfort her. Sweetie then realized that she was being hugged by the one pony she really loved. She stopped crying, and smiled a warm smile. Sweetie:" T-thank you." Button:" Come on, let's biuld ourselves a house." They grabbed some wood, and started biulding. They only had enough wool for one bed, so Button gave it to Sweetie Belle. Although Sweetie had been hugged by Button, she was still very upset. She rembered her sister, and she thought about the trouble she might be in once she gets back to her world. Button:" Sweetie, I gotta tell you something." Sweetie:" It's not something sad is it? I really don't want to hear anything sad right now." Button:" No, it's... more like something I wanted to say a long time ago." Sweetie:" Actually, I have something I want to say first." Button:" Oh, what is it?" Sweetie:" How do I put it? I guess... like this. Button, I really love you." Button's eyes widened, heart started pounding louder and louder. Sweetie continued, but with more tears falling with everyword. Sweetie:" I love the way you look at me whenever I see you. I love the way you wave at me passing by. I love the way you are when you play your games. I love you for being you, and I shouldn't have been so afraid to admit it, because I wasn't being honest with myself, or you. I love you because you are just SO, SO, cute!" Sweetie Belle grabs his face, and pulls him in for a kiss. His eyes closed, his brain taking in all that is going on. They stayed like that for at least 45 seconds, then they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Sweetie's thoughts:" Wow! Never had a kiss hurt me so much. I loved it, every bit." Button's thoughts:" WHOA!!! Did I... did she... wha- She kissed me. She really kissed me." After they got enough oxygen back, they smiled at eachother, blushing hard. Button:" That was... that was nice." Sweetie:" I'm sorry Button, I didn't mean to suprise you. I just really love you is all, and without you, I would have already lost myself." Button:" I was just going to tell you the same thing. I love you, and nothing should stand between us." Button leaned in and kissed Sweetie on the lips, just for a half a second. Sweetie blushed, looking up at him. Button:" Sweetie?" Sweetie Belle:" Yes Button?" Button:" Will you be my... fillyfriend?" Sweetie Belle started crying tears of joy, and hugging Button tightly. Sweetie:" Oh Sweet Celestia! Yes! Yes! Yes! Button, Yes! I would love to be your fillyfriend!!!" They slept well the rest of the night. Next morning, back in the lab, Caramel, had started re-working on the portal, and Creeper and the other scientists started fixing on the console, while Terra was fixing on trying to regain contact with Terrain scanner glasses. She finally got a signal. Terra:" I got it!" Creeper:" Nice work, the console is almost finished as well, we should be able to gain contact as soon as... well what do you know? Try saying something." Terra brings her Terrain scanner glasses to her ears, and speaks through the small mic. Terra:" Testing, testing... somepony there?" Sweetie Belle notices that her TSG is speaking to her. Sweetie:" Terra?" Terra:" Yes, Sweetie it's me. Where's Button?" Sweetie he and I are working on a wheat garden. We do need lots of bread, and other foods, right? Terra:" Good, you're on the right track. Just keep trying to survive 'til my mom gets the portal fixed." Sweetie:" Isn't there somepony else there who can help her?" Terra:" My mom is the only pony who knows anything and everthing about portals. She is pratically a portal wizard. Things may take a while." Button:" Don't worry Sweetie Belle, we'll get back in no time." Sweetie:" I hope so." Terra:" That's the spirit! Just hang in there a while longer, and we'll get you out. For now, just take mine, or Button's advice when it's given." Sweetie:" Alright." Button:" I see you!" Button fires an arrow at a skeleton pony hiding from the sun under a tree. Terra:" What's that Button?" Button:" Nothing. Just a skeleton hiding from the sun is all." Terra:" Oh. You two keep at it. Once Creeper gets the console all fixed up, I'll be able to see everything you guys are seeing, and help you out better. Sweetie, you can scan blocks and monsters to figure out what they are. It's good for our research." Sweetie:" Thanks!" Terra:" Also, I don't mean to frighten you or anything, but I think you should know, the Terrarian regeneration won't work as long as the console is busted, in which case if your life is... well... expelled, you won't come back to life like it says you would in the hoofbook, so try to stay alive as best you can, ok?" Sweetie:" I think I may have troubles with that. I'm not very good at fighting." Terra:" Don't worry, Button is great at this. You just stick with him, and everything should be fine." Sweetie:" I guess I trust Button enough to save my life when I need him to." Button:" Say what now? I mean yeah... heh." They finish their garden, and wait for the weat to grow. Meanwhile, they decide to go mining. Button:" Make sure you listen for monsters, Sweetie, and what kind they are. They each have there own unique sounds that they make." Sweetie:" What sound does an endermare make?" Button:" It's sort of a wooshing... sort of sound." Sweetie:" I think I heard one." Button:" What?!" Sweetie:" Oh no, Button it's right behind you!" Button looks behind himself with a gasp, but realizes Sweetie Belle was messing with him. He hears her screaming in laughter, while rolling around on the ground. Sweetie:" Silly Button! Don't you know you aren't supposed to look an endermare in the eyes? Hahahaha!" Button:" That wasn't funny, Sweetie! You had me scared half to death!" Sweetie:" Afraid of a little endermare?" Button:" S-sweetie Belle. Don't look behind you." He covers his eyes. Sweetie:" Huh?" Sweetie turns around, and sees a very tall, pitch-black pony mare, with purple eyes and purple particles floating around it. Sweetie stares at it too long on accident, and the endermare opens it's mouth wider than it's entire face to show it's angry. Sweetie screams to the top of her lungs. Button:" Of course you looked. RUN!!!" They trot really fast away from the endermare. Button:" Why did you look?" Sweetie:" You said 'look behind you'!" Button:" I SAID DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!" Suddenly the endermer appears in from of them, mouth still wide open, like a beaver about to chomp through a log. Button draws his sword from it's sheath, and jumps at the endermare, and swings. But the endermare disappears before he could get it, and Button finds himself falling into ravine. He screams, but Sweetie Belle catches him with her magic, and levitates him back to the ground, yet he still screams. Sweetie:" Button..." Button:" Huh? Oh yeah, you're a unicorn. Heheh." Sweetie:" And you're super lucky I learned to lift really heavy-weighted objects with my magic." Button:" Are you calling me fat?!" Sweetie:" I think your chubbiness is cute." Sweetie giggles, while the both of them blush at that comment. Terra:" Haha! You guys are so sweet together." Button and Sweetie blush redder. Button:" Sh-shush!" Terra:" Don't tell me what to do. Now, I'll need you guys to gather certain materials for me, so my mom can fix the portal. We can transport items directly from your inventory, to here." Sweetie:" So then why can't you just transport us back?" Terra:" We can't transfer larger objects without the portal. Don't worry, my mom made a list of certain ingrediants she needs to finish the portal. Transfering to both your Terrain-Gadgets now. By the way, we can send texts through our Terrain-Gadgets. Isn't that awsome?" List of needed ingredients: adamentite ore x6 gold ingot x3 cobalt ore x3 hallowed bar x5 Terra:" Think you can all that?" Sweetie:" Where do we even find all this stuff?" Button:" Um... underground. The only thing we can't find down here is the hallowed bars. That'll be hardest to get since we'd have to destroy a mechanical giant." Sweetie:" Say what now?" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)